100 miniaturek o Leo
by spitfire27
Summary: 100 one-shotów z jedynym i niepowtarzalnym Leo Valdezem! Tłumaczenie.
1. Wprowadzenie

**Oto tłumaczenie mianiaturek o Leonie Valdezie ( s/8656727/4/100-Themes-of-Leo), autorstwa Lyzy K ( u/4150128/), zgoda jest. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Pierwsza miniaturka nazywa się: Wprowadzenie, enjoy:)**

* * *

Leo usiadł przy swojej ławce, kręcąc swym długopisem między palcami. Nowy dzieciak, Jason Grace, siedział przed nim i Leo zastanawiał się czy ukłuć go ołówkiem w głowę.

Spojrzał w bok. Na twarzy Piper malowało się przerażenie i podekscytowanie zarazem, uniosła brwi i wskazała brodą na Jasona.

Wyglądało na to, że trener Hedge zasnął za swoim biurkiem, ale Leo wiedział z doświadczenia, że koleś miał dziwaczny słuch. Nie chciał ryzykować, wyładowania gniewu kijem.

Leo potrząsnął głową do Piper. Wysłała mu spojrzenie mówiące: 'Porozmawiaj z ładnym, nowym gościem albo cię zabije.'.

Wzdychając wewnętrznie, Leo poklepał Jasona po ramieniu.

Obrócił się i spojrzał na nich pytająco. Leo posłał mu swój znak rozpoznawczy, głupkowaty uśmiech.

- Cześć mój kolego niedoli! Jestem jedyny i niepowtarzalny Leo Valdez, a to jest moja towarzyszka broni, Piper. Witamy w Szkole Dziczy…

- VALDEZ! – krzyknął trener Hodge

Ugh. Piper będzie mu sporo dłużna, za tą przysługę.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nosi nazwę: Miłość.**


	2. Miłość

**Następna miniaturka:)**

* * *

Leo kocha swoją mamę, ale ona nie żyje.

Kocha Piper (jak siostrę), ale ona spędza cały swój czas z Jasonem.  
Jason jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale on ostatnio nie ma poczucia humoru (Rzymianin).  
Percy i Annabeth są w Tartarze (dzięki jemu i temu głupiemu ciastku).  
Kocha Hazel (chyba), ale i tak obiecał Frankowi.  
Ona i tak nie jest nim zainteresowana.  
Jego bracia i siostry (Jake, Nyssa i reszta) są po drugiej stronie oceanu, zajęci walką z Rzymianami.  
To też była jego wina.  
Więc Leo siedział z Festusem i Bufordem na dziobie Argo II.  
Nie byli oni ludźmi, ale przynajmniej go kochali.

**Kolejna nosi nazwę: Nienawiść**


	3. Nienawiść

**Zauważyłam, że mało osób to czyta (w sumie mało osób tu wchodzi) i zastanawiam się czy jest sens zamieszczania tutaj tego, a tak to jest kolejny rozdział: Nienawiść.**

* * *

Dla Leona ten dzień zaczął się bardzo dobrze-Argo II był prawie gotowy i każdy był w świetnym humorze.

I wtedy, oczywiście, statek musiał się zepsuć.  
- Głupia maszyna! - Leo, jego twarz ze smugami tłuszczu i potu, stuknął kluczem w bezużyteczny kawał metalu. - Głupia Gaja! - Nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności mechaniczne; coś zakłucało wewnętrzne działanie silnika.  
Kontynuował uderzanie, wyzwalając swoją frustrację, która budowała się przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, udając, że silnik to Gaja, Tia Callida, ciotka Rosa; każdy kogo nienawidził najbardziej. Brzdęk metalu o metal rozbrzmiewający w całym pomieszczeniu był dziwnie satysfakcjonujący.  
- LEO VALDEZ! Co na Hadesa wyprawiasz tam na dole? Wracaj naprawić tą maszynę! - Annabeth krzyknęła z pokładu  
Leo nagle się zatrzymał.  
- Głupie organiczne istoty.

* * *

**Następny rozdział nosi nazwę: Wakacje.**


	4. Wakacje

**Miło, że jednak ktoś to czyta:) A więc następny rozdział: Wakacje**

* * *

Letnie promienie słoneczne grzały asfalt ulic Nowego Orleanu, ale czteroletni Leo Valdez był ledwo dotknięty przez ciepło. Chichocząc, pobiegł przed matką; jego małe rozmiary pozwlały mu na przemieszczanie się pomiędzy przechodniami.

- Ostroźnie _mijo_! - śmiała się za nim - Nie wybiegnij za daleko!  
Wyciągnął głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem pobiegł w ciemną, boczną uliczkę.  
I nagle się zatrzymał.  
Przed nim wyłonił się stary budynek za okrutną żelazną bramą. Budynek był zniszczony, okna zabite deskami, dach pełen dziur. Drzewa w małym podwórzu były pokryte hiszpańskim mchem patrzącym na niego z osadzoną kupą upiornego śluzu.  
Leo cofnął się przed nimi, oddychał ciężko po biegu.  
Ktoś złapał go od tyłu. Krzyknął w przerażeniu zanim zorientował się, że była to jego matka.  
Uśmiechnął się do niej głupkowato.  
- Oh, Leo. Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - powiedziała czule, kiedy podniosła go i zaniosła z powrotem na główną ulicę.  
Patrząc do tyłu przez jej ramię, Leo zdołał dostrzec drewniany znak na żelaznej bramie. Napis był popękany i złuszczony, ale nadal czytelny.  
To były jedne z tych wakacji, które Leo zapamiętał tylko dzięki słońcu, szczęśliwemu czasu spędzonemu z matką. Nigdy nie pamiętał cieniu w bocznej uliczce, strasznego budynku albo znaku, który oznajmiał:  
_Akademia Świętej Agnieszki dla Kolorowych i Indian._


	5. Dojrzewanie

- LEO!  
Uh-oh.  
Co Leo zrobił tym razem?  
Odłożył swoje okulary spawalnicze, wsunął klucz do pasa na narzędzia, podszedł do drzwi kuźni i ostrożnie wystawił głowę.  
- Co może zrobić dla ciebie Leo-man? - uśmiechnął się do Annabeth, która przywitała go wyrazem twarzy tak gromkim, że sam Zeus byłby zazdrosny.  
- Twój smok znów zbzikował i to nie po raz pierwszy!  
Serce Leo stanęło. Był taki pewny, że nowy dysk kontrolny będzie działał.  
Annabeth była nieustępliwa:  
- On i pani O'Leary biegają, straszą młodszych obozowiczów i...  
Przerwał jej piekielny ogar przebiegający obok i Festus rozbrzmiewający tuż za nim. Leo przeszedł całą drogę z kuźni i rozejrzał się; oceniał bilans problemu.  
Sytuacja nie była zła; jasne, domek Demeter od teraz ma złamany dach i to wszystko, ale Festus i pani O'Leary wyglądali jakby bawili się świetnie. Leo odetchnął z ulgą. Nic złego nie działo się z dyskiem kontrolnym. Festus był po prostu normalnym, spiżowym smokiem.  
- Oj, oni tylko się bawią, Annabeth!  
Spojrzała na niego.  
- Nazywasz to zabawą? Katie ma zamiar rzucić dopasowanie! Sprowadź go do porządku.  
Leo poszedł, mrucząc do siebie: 'Niektóre zwierzęta niszczą ogród sąsiada. Mój łamie im dachy.'  
- Festus! Kumplu! Co tam?  
Smok zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę w stronę Leona, rozpętała się seria skrzypięć. Pani O'Leary również się zatrzymała i dyszała w niewielkiej odległosći od nich.  
Annabeth podbiegła i zapytała ze zniecierpliwieniem:  
- Mógłbyś mu powiedzieć aby nie powodował takiego spustoszenia za każdym razem, kiedy się podekscytuje?  
- Ćśśś. Próbuję słuchać.  
Po kilku minutach niepewności, Annabeth nie czekała dłużej.  
- Więc? Co rozdrażniło go tym razem?  
Leo uśmiechnął się szeroko i zacisnął pięści.  
- Festus i pani O'Leary oficjalnie ze sobą chodzą!  
- Czekaj... Co? - Annabeth opadła szczęka  
Niewiarygodnie podekscytowany Leo, pobiegł znaleźć Jasona i Piper.  
- Mój mały smpok dorasta!

* * *

**Następna miniaturka to: Kłopoty na wagę.**


	6. Kłopoty na wagę

Leo stanął za sterem Argo II, ostrożnie, próbując nie wlecieć w ptaki, samoloty i wielkie, brzydkie potwory. Jego kanapka z masłem orzechowym i żelkami leżała nietknięta na talerzu obok niego; myśl o jedzeniu powodowała, że czuł się chory.  
Piper, oczywiście, próbowała namówić go do wzięcia przerwy i zjedzenia lunchu z resztą, ale Jason przekonał ją żeby go zostawiła. Mimo to, zostawiła mu kanapkę i nalegała by ją zjadł.  
Leo zastanawiał się jak długo mógł unikać wszystkich, zanim zapytałaby się co się stało.  
I co by odpowiedział? Że odkąd Percy i Annabeth spadli do Tartaru robił się coraz bardziej niestabilny? Że to nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu robiło się z każdą chwilą bardziej nie do zniesienia?  
Że nie może ryzykować bycia blisko każdego, zwłaszcza Hazel?  
Nie. Potrząsnął głową energicznie. Utrzyma to pod kontrolą. Musi. Nie ważne jak wściekły był na Gaję, głupią kobietę-pająk czy ogólnie na cały świat, nigdy nie skrzywdzi nikogo przez jego ogień.  
Odkrył, że uczucie pieczenia słabnie, kiedy o nim nie myśli, więc Leo zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na lot statku. Skrzywił się. Przed nimi były czarne chmury. No cóż, Jason mógłby prawdopodobnie...  
- Leo, dlaczego kanapka wciąż istnieje?  
Piper stała przed nim, gotowa do ataku, trzymając kanapkę w jednej ręce i jej sztylet w drugiej. Wyglądała jakby miała na myśli biznes.  
- Jaka kanapka? - uśmiechnął się fałszywie i grał głupiego, ignorując odnowienie się pieczenia w żołądku.  
- Leonie Valdezie. Zjesz teraz tę kanapkę i powiesz mi, co jest nie tak albo przywiążę cię do masztu i wpakuję ci ją do gardła. - warknęła przez zęby. Zwróciła Katoptris groźnie ku niemu. - I nie sądzę, by Jason uratował cię tym razem. On też się martwi.  
Ciepło stawało się nie do zniesienia.  
Leo był nagle, irracjonalnie, zły na Piper. Dlaczego nie może sobie po prostu pójść i przestać narzekać na tę głupią kanapkę? Dlaczego nie może po prostu zostawić go w spokoju?  
Podeszła do przodu i otworzyła buzię, prawdopodobnie by na niego krzyknąć.  
Leo zmienił się w płomienie.

* * *

**Następny rozdział: Pierwsze spotkanie ze zwierzęciem.**

**Jeżeli macie konto na Facebooku to zapraszam do klikania 'Lubię to!' na stronce 'Nie śpię, bo trzymam sklepienie niebieskie' :)**


	7. Pierwsze spotkanie ze zwierzęciem

Bezpańska salamandra leżała nieruchomo w kałuży światła słonecznego, która spadała na ganek.  
Leo trzymał szklankę w ręce i powoli zbliżał się, pełznąc na rękach i kolanach, uważając przy tym na drzazgi.  
Został przydzielony do napisania raportu do szkoły o salamandrach i czytając o nich, nauczył się w jak wielu mitach i legendach, salamandry były żywiołakami ognia, więc były ognioodporne.  
Leo zrozumiał, że jeśli znalazłby salamandrę, miałby zwierzątko, o które nie musiałby się martwić, że spłonie.  
I o to była, zaraz na jego ganku. Spojrzała na niego leniwie jak podniósł szklankę, a potem ożywiła się, kiedy znalazła się w pułapce.  
I teraz, by sprawdzić, że jest to rodzaj ognioodpornej salamandry wystarczyło...  
- Chodź na obiad, _mijo_. - jego matka wystawiła głowę przez drzwi wejściowe - I zostaw tego biednego jaszczura w spokoju. Myślałam, że uczysz się o płazach, nie o jaszczurkach.  
Zbulwersowany Leo podniósł szklankę i obserwował jak jego więzień ucieka. To była szybka ucieczka.  
Szczerze, nie sądził, by istniały ognioodporne jaszczurki.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka to: Pierwsza miłość**


	8. Pierwsza miłość

Pizza była dobra. O tym właśnie Leo próbował się koncentrować podczas lunchu, nie o pustych krzesłach Percy'ego i Annabeth czy o Franku i Hazel okazujący sobie czułość, śmiejący się razem po przeciwnej stronie stołu.  
Upuścił swoją serwetkę. Kiedy schylił się pod stół aby ją podnieść, zauważył, że trzymają się za ręce.  
Leo zadbał aby do jego twarzy przykleił się uśmiech.  
- Cóż - strzelił kostkami - Czas by Admirał Leo wrócił za ster!  
Piper spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła czoło.  
- Nie skończyłeś swojej pizzy, Leo. Dobrze się czujesz?  
Siedzący obok niej Jason przewrócił lekko oczami i wysłał mu przepraszający uśmiech.  
Nie był już głodny, ale wziął kawałek.  
- Dokończę po drodze.  
Pizza była bez smaku.  
Szedł wzdłuż zewnętrznej krawędzi statku. W połowie drogi w dół chodnika oparł się o poręcz i zaczął obserwować mijające ich chmury.  
Co jeśli Frank nie poznałby jej pierwszy?  
Zadawał sobie to pytanie każdego dnia.  
Co jeśli?  
Aczkolwiek, uśmiechnął się lekko, technicznie Frank nie był pierwszy. Sammy Valdez był pierwszym chłopakiem Hazel.  
Tak czy siak, nie sprawiało to, że poczuł się lepiej.  
Wyrzucił pizzę za burtę.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nosi nazwę: Pierwsze zgniecenie.**


	9. Pierwsze zgniecenie

**Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi, ale nie wiedziałam jak nazwać ten rozdział, więc wyszło 'Pierwsze zgniecenie'.**

* * *

Zanim dostał się do Szkoły Dziczy i spotkał Jasona i Piper, tak przynajmniej opowiedział przy ognisku, ulubioną szkołą Leona była ta, kiedy był u trzeciej rodziny zastępczej. Szkoła nie różniła się od innych szkół, oprócz jednej rzeczy, a raczej, osoby.

Megan Bobofit była ładną dziewczyną, w wieku dwunastu lat, a Leo miał coś do ładnych dziewczyn. Była też geniuszem matematycznym i to zapieczętowało sprawę. Ładna i mądra? Chłopie! Oczywiście, nigdy nie poświęcała mu ani chwili, ale wszystko było w porządku. Leo-man miał plan!

Operacja 'Dorwać Dziewczynę' była świetnym planem ze szczyptą geniuszu, Leo zawsze tak mówił, gdy opowiadał tę historię.

Niestety, Piper i Jason nigdy nie zdołali wymusić na nim, aby opowiedział im jej szczegóły. Do wykonania DD potrzebna była soda, Mentosy, duża ilość gum do żucia. Została udaremniona tylko przez najbardziej niefortunne przybycie kuzynki Megan, Nancy.

- Zakończenie tej opowieści jest za bardzo bolesne, żeby je opowiedzieć. - powiedział radośnie z ustami wypełnionymi piankami. - Mam nadzieję, że Nancy w końcu dostała za swoje. Była koszmarem.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Pierwsza tragedia. Będzie się różniła od innych:)**


	10. Pierwsza tragedia

**Ten rozdział różni się od innych z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: nie jest widziany z punktu Leona, ale kogoś innego (chyba zgadniecie, to nie trudne:]) i drugie: jest to poemat. Następne rozdziały będą normalne:)**

**I jeśli zauważycie, że jest coś nie tak, to napiszcie, pierwszy raz tłumaczę poemat.**

**Rozdział dziesiąty, zostało dziewięćdziesiąt!:D**

* * *

Byłeś taki młody.  
Siedem czy osiem?

* * *

Może młodszy; nie miałam cierpliwości,  
do liczenia twoich nędznych  
ludzkich lat.

* * *

Nie liczyły się lata,  
czy ludzie,  
kiedy ja,  
która usłyszała krzyk twojej matki,  
wzrosłam w sile.

* * *

I będę wzrastać,  
bo wiem jak  
zmanipulować Cię  
na moją korzyść.

* * *

To przyjemność dla mnie,  
że Twój duch  
jest złamany,  
i może być jeszcze  
znacznie bardziej.

* * *

Jak odłamki szkła,  
rozbite w mniejsze  
i mniejsze kawałki.  
Kruszone bardziej  
i bardziej  
w pył.

* * *

Szkło powstaje z piasku.  
Kiedy topnieje,  
powraca do ziemi.  
Tak jak ty.

* * *

Powąchaj, herosie.  
Nadal możesz wyczuć  
dym  
z tego spalonego magazynu,  
możesz?

* * *

Nadal czujesz tą samą  
wściekłość i rozpacz,  
które przyszły później,  
czy nie?

* * *

Zrobiłam to, czy nie?  
Złamałam Twojego ducha?  
Z innymi, będzie trudniej;  
nie mają  
Twoich błędów,  
Twojej skazy,  
Twojej tendencji do winy.

* * *

Oni nie mają  
Twojej tendencji do zemsty.  
Żadne z nich nie ma osobistej zemsty  
do mnie,  
z wyjątkiem, być może,  
dla Hazel.

* * *

Och.  
Nie spodobało Ci się,  
że o niej wspomniałam?

* * *

Interesujące.

* * *

Bądź ostrożny mój pionie:

* * *

Twoja pierwsza tragedia  
nie będzie ostatnią.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nazywa się: Rodzice**


	11. Rodzice

- Mamo jaki był tato?  
Leo majstrował przy jakichś narzędziach na podłodze w warsztacie jego mamy. Miał zamiar przygotować się do projektu naukowego, ale zwlekał jak najdłużej.  
Jego mama wyjrzała zza motoru, którego reparowała.  
- _Mijo_, dobrze wiesz, że któregoś dnia go spotkasz, kiedy będziesz gotowy. - sięgnęła w dół i potargała mu włosy - Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy.  
- _Wiem_ o tym. - Leo jęknął, i nie wstydził się tego. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć _jaki_ on jest. Żebym wiedział, że to on.  
- Cóż... - spojrzała w jego błagające oczy - No dobrze. Opowiem ci trochę o nim. - Odłożyła klucz i odchyliła się na fotelu. - Twój ojciec uwielbia wymyślać i wygłupiać się z maszynami...  
- Jak ty? I ja?  
Uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niego.  
- Cierpliwości, _mijo_! Daj mi skończyć. - Kontynuowała, patrząc gdzieś w dal. - Tak, jest swego rodzaju mechanikiem, jak ja, i może kiedyś ty. Polubi cię, kiedy cię pozna.  
- Naprawdę? - zapytał Leo rozszerzając oczy. Jego ojciec polubiłby _go_?  
Jego matka się zaśmiała.  
- Oczywiście, że tak! Nie jest za dobry w relacjach międzyludzkich, więc na początku może być trochę gburowaty. Musisz być dla niego wyrozumiały. Obiecujesz, że nie naskoczysz na niego, kiedy w końcu się pojawi?  
Leo przytaknął żarliwie.  
- Jak myślisz, spodobałby mu się mój projekt naukowy? To będzie łódź, z biegami, które podnoszą żagle i wszystko inne!  
Esperanza Valdez spojrzała z dumą na swojego syna.  
- Jestem pewna, że będzie z niego dumny.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nazywa się: Strach przed ciemnością**


	12. Strach przed ciemnością

**Osobiście uwielbiam ten rozdział:) Jeżeli komuś przeszkadza Lazel, to radziłabym nie czytać, w innych rozdziałach też dużo występuje ta para.**

* * *

To był smutny, życiowy fakt, pomyślał Leo. Kiedy próbujesz uratować świat, siedząc jako więzień w ciemnej jaskini, wtedy nie jest zabawnie. Nie ważne jak bardzo lubisz swojego towarzysza niedoli.

Zwłaszcza, gdy rzeczony towarzysz jest nieprzytomny i zamartwiasz się o niego do szaleństwa.  
- Leo? Jesteś tam?  
Dzięki Zeusowi, obudziła się.  
- Tak, jestem tu.  
Usłyszał westchnienie ulgi w ciemności, a potem huk.  
- Auć, moja głowa. Co się stało?  
- Te wielkie, straszne potwory śnieżne złapały nas i zamknęły tu. Nienawidzę Chione.  
Oparł głowę o ścianę skalną.  
Skały, hmm.  
- Hej, jak myślisz, mogłabyś przeciągnąć tę ścianę?  
Siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy. Leo wyobrażał sobie jej cudowny, zadumany wyraz twarzy.  
- Nie sądzę. Założyli na to jakieś zaklęcie... i tak czy inaczej nigdy przedtem nie probowałam przeciągnąć solidnej skały. - przerwała - Chyba tu utknęliśmy.  
Leo się wyprostował.  
- My? Utknęliśmy? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie!  
- Leo.  
- Mam na myśli, jasne, mieliśmy sporo bardzo, bardzo złych sytuacji, w których utknęliśmy, ale zawsze...  
- Leo!  
- Okej, dobra! Będę cicho.  
Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem był odgłos wody spływającej z sufitu. Musieli być w czymś w rodzaju jaskini.  
Nagle Hazel przerwała ciszę.  
- Chciałabym, żeby nie było tu tak ciemno.  
- Och, nie mów mi, że boisz się ciemności.  
Leo pomyślał, że to dziwne u kogoś, kto był ekspertem w tunelach.  
- Nie! No, może trochę. To tylko... Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Percy'm i Annabeth.  
Załkała i Leo zauważył, że płakała cicho. Nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę i położył na jej ramieniu.  
- Hej, będzie dobrze.  
Zapewne Hazel mu nie uwierzyła, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa.  
Leo wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
- Oczywiście!  
Wyciągnął rękę do przodu i zapalił ją.  
Światło rozjaśniło jaskinię, rzucając cienie na niektóre stalaktyty (a może stalagmity, Leo nigdy nie orientował się, które to które). To była mała jaskinia, wystarczająca aby Leo mógł wstać i wyprostować obydwie ręce, co właśnie zrobił.  
- Łał, gdzie są drzwi?  
Hazel stanęła obok niego i rozejrzała się.  
- To jedna z tych jaskiń, położonych głęboko w ziemi i nie mających żadnych dużych wejść. - spojrzała na jego ręce - Lepiej to wyłącz, albo dym nas udusi!  
Leo natychmiast zgasił ogień. Usiadł i usłyszał jak Hazel robi to samo. Ciemność wydawała się bardziej uciążliwa i groźniejsza, od kiedy światło zostało zabrane.  
- Myślisz, że uda nam się stąd uciec?  
Zdezorientowana zagryzła wargi, po prostu to wiedział.  
- Może... Jeśli chcieliby nas zabić, pewnie już by to zrobili... ale powinniśmy przestać rozmawiać, tylko w jaskini, może nie starczyć nam powietrza.  
Leo jęknął, starając się ukryć, jaki był przerażony.  
- Przestać rozmawiać! Ja, Leo Valdez, najprawdopodobniej idący już w stronę grobu, mam przestać rozmawiać i być irytującym?  
- Leo.  
- Okej, okej! - uciszył się  
Minuty się przeciągały. Hazel była tak cicho, że Leo zastanawiał się czy nadal tam jest.  
- Leo?  
- Ta-ak?  
- Mógłbyś wydawać jakikolwiek dźwięk? Nie mów... Coś co nie wyczerpuje energii. Nie lubię, kiedy jest tak cicho... i potrzebuję wiedzieć, że tu jesteś.  
- Okej.  
Położył palce na ścianie obok i zaczął stukać w nią paznokciami. Na początku, nie miał żadnej metody co do wybijania dźwięków swoimi palcami.  
Potem, Leo wpadł na pomysł; może ostatni na jaki wpadnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i zmienił rytm stukania.  
Wystukiwał w kodzie Morse'a. Był to język, którym potrafił najlepiej wyrazić uczucia dla organicznych form życia. Nawet jeśli organiczne formy życia nie rozumiały go (taką miał nadzieję. Byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby jakimś cudem wyszli żywo z tego bałaganu.)  
Wystukiwał to samo, co na ścianie do swojej mamy i co Sammy wystukiwał na ramieniu swojego fotela w tamtym wspomnieniu.  
Cały czas, kiedy czekali w ciemności, Leo wystukiwał dwa krótkie słowa.  
_Kocham Cię._

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nazywa się: Trzymanie za ręce. Dzisiaj zaczęły mi się ferie, więc przetłumaczę rozdziały i będę częściej wstawiać:) **


	13. Trzymanie się za ręce

Odkąd wydarzyło się to całe wpadnięcie-Percy'ego-i-Annabeth-do-Tartaru, Leonowi zajmowało dużo czasu żeby zasnąć. Martwił się o to, jak Percy i Annabeth mogliby być zabici, albo czy Gaja wyśle mu nieprzyjemne sny, albo, że może zabraknąć dostawy pizzy na Argo II. Wiecie, to całe drżenie ziemi.  
Kiedy się budził, ogarniało go przekonanie, że chce się spotkać ze swoimi kolegami herosami, kochającymi się nawzajem. Tak, naprawdę lubił oglądać ich stale trzymających się za ręce, kiedy sterował statkiem i opowiadał żarty Festusowi.  
Ostatecznie, przewracał się na bok i koncentrował na wspomnieniu, które go relaksowało. Za często myślał o chwili, na kamieniu z Hazel, gdy jej ręka spoczywała w jego tylko chwilę za długo. Wspominanie ciepła jej ręki pocieszało go i pozwalało mu dryfować spokojnie w sen.  
Czasami Gaja nie zsyłała mu snów.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nazywa się: Popcorn**


	14. Popcorn

- Okej, kto wpadł na ten pomysł? - narzekał Frank, jego głos był wyraźnie słyszalny zza ściany kuchni  
Leo odstawił jedną z licznych patelni popcornu, był w trakcie gotowania, i wetknął głowę do salonu, gdzie Frank i Hazel siedzieli na krzesłach i kanapach. No, Hazel siedziała na krześle; Frank wyłożył się na kanapie.  
- Ja! - powiedział Leo dokuczliwie - Wiecie, odkąd jestem rezydentem geniuszu i wszystko.  
Frank przewrócił oczami.  
- Oczywiście. Nikt inny nie wymyśliłby filmowej nocy w środku wojny.  
Hazel usiadła obok niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
- Frank. - powiedziała ostrzegawczo - To dobry pomysł. Mamy nisko osadzone morale... a poza tym. - Uśmiechnęła się - Chcę zobaczyć jakie są współczesne filmy.  
- Cóż. - przerwał na chwilę, widocznie nie czuł się komfortowo - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz to...  
Uśmiech Hazel rozpromienił się z powrotem, a jej złote oczy błyszczały.  
Leo oparł się o ścianę, ignorując nagły ucisk w klatce piersiowej.  
- Tak! - klasnął w dłonie - Kiedy jest Szczęśliwy Dzień? Jestem zaproszony na wesele?  
Przy odrobinie wysiłku udało mu się to zachować w lekkim tonie.  
- Leo! - Hazel zaczęła się wachlować  
Frank się skrzywił, jego dobry humor nagle się zepsuł.  
- Nie powinieneś robić przekąsek czy czegoś?  
Leo przypomniał sobie, że zostawił popcorn na patelni.  
- Och, tak... Upssss.  
Hazel zerwała się i wepchnęła za nim do kuchni.  
- Leo! Jak dużo popcornu zrobiłeś?  
- Co! Miałem zrobić tonę - nie widziałaś jak szybko ten obóz je pop...  
Obrócił się i zobaczył Hazel śmiejącą się do rozpuku. Popcorn pokrył kuchnię w Wielkim Domu, odbijając się po pokoju. Pokrył podłogę jak śnieg.  
- Okej, ja nie będę tego sprzątał. - Frank pojawił się za nimi  
- Och, rozchmurzcie się trochę!  
Leo wpadł na pewien pomysł. Wszedł głębiej w kuchnię i podniósł garść popcornu. Uśmiechając się diabelsko spojrzał na Hazel, która wyglądała jakby w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć ze śmiechu.  
- Myślę, że każdy kto nie pomoże Leo, mistrzowi zabawy, w tworzeniu zabawy, potrzebuje lekcji zabawy, nie sądzisz?  
Uśmiech grzesznika pojawił się na twarzy Hazel. Skinęła głową.  
Frank wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
- Co...  
- BITWA NA POPCORN! - Leo rzucił garść popcornu we Franka, trafiając go prosto w pierś  
Frank zmarszczył czoło.  
Potem Hazel skoczyła do przodu i, chichocząc, rzuciła kolejną garścią we Franka. Oboje zaczęli go obrzucać, garść po garści. Początkowo próbował zasłonić się rękami, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to bez sensu, opuścił je. Mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy Hazel zaczęła rzucać popcornem w Leona, a on się jej odpłacał.  
Dołączył się.  
Zapomnieli o przygotowaniach do filmu. Walka dwóch na jednego zamieniła się w kompletny chaos w trójstronnej wojnie popcornowej. Leo poczuł, że wszystkie obawy zaczynają topnieć.  
Odmówił sobie myślenia o tym, jak długo zajmie wysprzątanie tego wszystkiego.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka nazywa się: Ciasteczka**


	15. Ciasteczka

**Skończyłam tłumaczyć wszystkie miniaturki, które do tej pory autorka opublikowała, więc zamieszczę je, a później trzeba będzie czekać. Nie wiem ile.**

* * *

Leo miał poważne wątpliwości, co do tego pomysłu. To nie było to, że miał jakieś zastrzeżenia do spotkania mamy Percy'ego, po prostu nie chciał się czuć jak siódme koło.

Oczywiście, został uhonorowany (i trochę zdezorientowany), że Percy poprosił go, aby poszedł z nim odwiedzić jego mamę, po raz pierwszy od prawie roku.  
- Nie wolałbyś wziąźć ze sobą Annabeth? - spytał Leo, oniemiały  
Percy wzruszył ramionami.  
- Annabeth chodziła tam przez cały czas, kiedy zaginąłem. Ty nigdy nie poznałeś mojej mamy.  
Leo nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Wiele osób nigdy nie poznało mamy Percy'ego, na przykład Jason, Piper, Frank i Hazel. Leo nawet tak dobrze nie znał Percy'ego. Na początku był trochę onieśmielonym kolesiem (zwłaszcza po tym całym małym zdmuchnięciu Nowego Rzymu), potem była ta cała sprawa z Tartarem, a następnie wojna... z jednej rzeczy lub innej zawsze wychodziło, Leo i Percy nigdy dobrze się nie zakolegowali.  
Nawet jeśli, Leo zgodził się, by mu towarzyszyć.  
Więc tutaj byli, stojąc przed kamienicą Percy'ego robiąc... no, nic. Percy po prostu tam stał, patrząc w górę, najwyraźniej coś widział. Leo stał niezręcznie, obok niego, przeskakując z nogi na nogę.  
- Więc, uhm... Ładne miejsce? - odważył się zapytać  
Percy był obojętny. Uśmiechał się błogo na widok swojego domu.  
Leo spróbował ponownie.  
- Uhm, Percy, kolego... nie powinniśmy wejść na górę?  
- Hm? Oh, tak. Chodźmy.  
Percy wszedł do budynku. Leo mruknął coś do siebie, kiedy podążył za nim po schodach. Dlaczego on się na to zgodził? Zapewne skończy się nieprzyjemnie, stojąc z boku, podczas gdy Percy i jego matka mieli wzruszające spotkanie i rozmawiali o ludziach i rzeczach, które nie miały nic wspólnego z Leo...  
Percy zatrzymał się i niepewnie zapukał do drzwi.  
Otworzyły się.  
Sally Jackson najwyraźniej gotowała. Po pierwsze, zachwycający zapach czekoladowych ciasteczek rozchodził się po mieszkaniu. Po drugie, trzymała w ręce drewnianą łóżkę, z której skapowało ciasto, kiedy rzuciła się na spotkanie z nimi.  
- P-Percy? - zakryła usta rękami  
Percy uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- Mowiłem ci, że wrócę.  
Leo musiał sie odsunąć na bok, kiedy wypadła z mieszkania żeby ścisnąć Percy'ego w uścisku. Odwrócił wzrok. Może powinien był odejść, pozwolić im pobyć razem bez niego czającego się...  
- A ty musisz być Leo! - Sally puściła Percy'ego i uścisnęła lekko, zdziwionego Leona, wokół ramion. - Annabeth dużo mi o tobie opowiadała.  
Leo przełknął ślinę, mając nadzieję, że Annabeth nie mówiła o tym, że był pokręconym lunatykiem. Domyślił się, że nie powiedziała, od kiedy mama Percy'ego przywitała go tak ciepło. Może lubiła szalonych ludzi i rzeczy po tym całym boom półboga.  
Sally cofnęła się i uśmiechnęła do nich.  
- Zrobiłam ciasteczka. Chcecie trochę, chłopcy?  
Percy pokiwał głową.  
- Jeszcze pytasz?  
Z jakiegoś powodu, którego Leo się nie domyślił, ciasteczka były niebieskie. Tak, zdecydowanie lubiła dziwne rzeczy.  
Mimo to, to były najlepsze ciasteczka, jakie Leo kiedykolwiek zjadł.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Wspomnienia**


	16. Wspomnienia

Leo utrzymywał wzrok na horyzoncie, chociaż jego myśli dryfowały w różnych kierunkach.  
Niebo wyglądało, jak wtedy, gdy jego matka zabrała go do parku - było niebieskie i czyste. Wzięła sobie dzień wolny od pracy, by zrobić z nim piknik; jedli kanapki z masłem orzechowym i żelkami i chipsy.  
- LEO! - usłyszał krzyk Piper z drugiego końca statku.  
Niszczące i ryczące dźwięki dotarły do mostka. Leo otrząsnął się z wspomnień i westchnął, pobiegł na miejsce katastrofy, która właśnie zaistniała.  
Czas skopać tyłek paru potworom. Znowu.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Wieża**


	17. Wieża

Nawet jeśli Frank nad nim górował, Leo nie był już zastraszany przez faceta. W rzeczywistości było mu go trochę żal. Jasne, Frank mógł zmienić się w dinozaura i stanąć na niego w każdej chwili. Leo nie był wcale zazdrosny o pozycję Franka.  
No, dobra, może trochę zazdrosny. Ale tylko z powodu Hazel.  
Mimo wszystko, to musiało być trudne, aby twoja dziewczyna wałęsała się z kimś, kto mógłby szybko przeciąć twoją linię życia, zwłaszcza, że to dziewczyna jest tą, która trzyma twoją linię życia w kieszeni. Więc Leo zniknął im z drogi, aby uniknąć zarówno Hazel i Franka od czasu incydentu w Rzymie.  
Poza tym, był zajęty sterowaniem Argo II i studiowaniem zwojów Archimedesa. Nawet jeśli nie mógł pomóc, czuł się, jak jeden z tych bajkowych bohaterów, którzy poświęcili cały swój czas zamknięci w wieży - oddzieleni od reszty świata.  
Jakoś musiał zbudować drabinę.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Paski**


	18. Paski

**Kolejna miniaturka o Lazel, muszę was powiadomić, że ta para będzie tu występować często:)**

* * *

Była ciepła lipcowa noc na Argo II. Leo sterował statkiem, przez wody, które niemal ukołysały go do snu kilka razy, przez kołysanie statkiem i przez dźwięk fal docierających do kadłuba. Dobrze, że technicznie nie był na warcie, bo inaczej bez wątpienia, kilka razy, zostaliby zaatakowani przez potwory.

Hazel siedziała blisko koło niego, przebudzona i czujna, patrząc, czy nigdzie nie ma żadnych napastników. Było tak ciepło, że zdjęła dżinsową kurtkę, w której trzymała ten kijek Franka, coś co robiła bardzo rzadko. Na jej przedramieniu Leo widział znak _SPQR_ i pojedynczy pasek pod nim.  
Warta Jason'a skończyła się zaledwie pół godziny temu, ale Leo czuł jakby Hazel była tu wieki. Cisza między nimi była bardzo niezręczna, napięta jak tysiąc zespołów rozciągniętej gumy.  
Wreszcie Leo nie mógł już tego znieść. Odchrząknął.  
- Więc... - zaczął. Hazel odwróciła się do niego, jej złote oczy zabłyszczały w ciemności. - Ten tatuaż, _wszyscy_ Rzymianie go mają?  
_Głupie pytanie. Dlaczego zadałeś sobie trudu, aby otworzyć usta, Valdez?_  
Hazel najwyraźniej nie myslała, że to głupie pytanie.  
- Większość z nas - każdy, kto nie jest na _probatio_. - odpowiedziała  
- _Probatio_? Jak 'próbny'*? Czy Reyna zmazuje tatuaż korektorem magicznych tatuaży, kiedy jesteście źli?  
Zachichotała.  
- Nie. Każdy jest na probatio, dopóki nie będzie w legionie przez rok, lub nie dopuści się jakiegoś heroicznego czynu.  
- Więc, jak ty 'zdobyłaś swój pasek'? - zapytal złośliwie  
Hazel się zarumieniła.  
- To nie było nic wielkiego, naprawdę, po prostu zatrzymałam jednorożce za pomocą metalu w ich rogach.  
Leo zagwizdał.  
- Rzymianie muszą mieć kilka naprawdę uporczywych jednorożców.  
- Cóż, prawie poprzebijały Dakotę. Trudno je zatrzymać, kiedy już się rozpędzą. - Hazel wzruszyła ramionami - Nie wiem. Myślę, że było to wystarczające dla Reyny, aby pozbyć się _probatio_.  
- Wystarczjące? Żartujesz sobie? - nie dowierzał Leo - Jesteś niesamowita!  
Hazel spojrzała na drewniany pokład statku.  
- Dziekuję. - powiedziała cicho  
Leo przygryzł wargę. Znowu zrobiło się niezręcznie, tak jak zawsze. _Gladko, Valdez. Naprawdę gładko._  
Sterował statkiem w ciszy.  
Minęła północ, gdy Hazel się odezwała.  
- Powinnam obudzić Franka na jego zmianę.  
Wstała i przeciągnęła się, zakładając kurtkę na ramię. Potem spojrzała na Leona i uśmiechnęła się.  
- Dobranoc Leo. Do zobaczenia rano.  
- Jasno i wcześnie! - Leo pokazał jej znak pokoju. - Dobranoc Haze.

* * *

*** po angielsku probation-próbny**

**Następna miniaturka: Gwiazdy**


	19. Gwiazdy

**Hej, oto kolejna miniaturka, a ja mam do was pytanie. Znacie może jakieś opowiadania po angielsku z raczej łatwym językiem? Chciałabym coś tłumaczyć i poprawiać język, ale jakoś nic nie mogę znaleźć. Jeżeli coś znacie i chcielibyście, żeby może ktoś to przetłumaczył to możecie wysyłać mi na PW. Tak bardzo się nudzę:(**

* * *

Leo manipulował mechanicznymi szczegółami żagli, w zawieszonej uprząży, przekręcony wysoko nad podkładem Argo II. Hoodowie chcieli obciążyć innych obozowiczów kołysaniem się w tym, ale Leo (niechętnie) zgodził się na ten pomysł. Musiał skończyć statek w czasie.

Nie mógł tego zepsuć: był jednym z siedmiu, jednym z półbogów, którzy mają pokonać Gaję i stać się herosami dekady. Jedną z gwiazd Olimpu.  
Och, chłopie. Leo nie mógł się doczekać, żeby potwory atakowały ich, w każdej nieprzespanej (i przespanej) minucie jego życia.  
Okej, całe to 'czczenie bohatera', miałby ładny pierścień do tego i wszystko, ale serio? Byli siedmioma dzieciakami - jak mieli pokonać całą _Ziemię_?  
Leo powiedział sobie, żeby o tym nie myśleć._ Skoncentrować się na budowie epickiego okrętu, a następnie myśleć o pokonaniu starej Brudnej Buźki._  
_Po prostu nie zepsuj tego._  
- Valdez! Skończ te rozmyślania i wracaj do pracy!  
Zaskoczony Leo upuścił śrubokręt. Rozległ się głuchy odgłos. Spojrzał nieufnie w dół.  
Clarisse. Uch-Och.  
Spojrzała na niego z jeszcze budowanego piętra statku, trzymając śrubokręt i pocierając głowę.  
- Valdez... złaź na dół. Chcę zamówić z tobą słówko.  
Leo przełknął ślinę i wcisnał przycisk, aby obniżyć wiążkę.  
Zawsze starał się być najlepszym, ale był gwiazdą Olimpu, więc rzeczy nie szły zgodnie z planem.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Wszechświat**


	20. Wszechświat

**20 miniaturka, czyli 1/5 za nami!:) Ten rozdział jest jednoznaczny. Ktoś umarł (ale kto?). Ja sama nie wiem, lecz snuję domysły. Myślę, że dowiemy się w późniejszych rozdziałach. A wy jak myślicie, kto mógł umrzeć? Ktokolwiek to będzie, raczej będzie mi smutno z tego powodu:(**

* * *

Leo obserwował płomienie stosu pogrzebowego, wąsy dymu nad nimi i spirale spadających gwiazd.  
To było jakby cały wszechświat był przeciwko nim. Jemu w szczególności.  
Reszta jego przyjaciół stała wokół niego, niektórzy z głowami spuszczonymi w dół, niektórzy otwarcie płakali. Leo sam nic nie robił; on już wylał wszystkie łzy.  
Stał, zszokowany. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ognia.  
Kto rozpoczął tradycję spalania ciał na pogrzebach? Leo chciał uderzyć tę osobę w twarz.  
Potem znowu. On był po prostu zły na wszystko. To nie była niczyja wina, że ogień był wszędziem tam, gdzie była śmierć.  
Ogień promieniował tak dużo ciepła, że czuł to mocno na twarzy. Grzbiety jego gałek ocznych były spalone łzami, które wylał już wiele razy. Przelewał je ponownie i ponownie, i jeszcze, nigdy nie było dosyć, i nigdy nie wystarczy, by ugasić ten stos.  
Z powodu głupiego wszechświata.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Księżniczka**


	21. Księżniczka

**Nie ma więcej opublikowanych miniaturek, także trzeba czekać. Ile? Nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo:)**

* * *

Niechlujnie wyglądająca dziewczyna spojrzała na Leona, kiedy postawił tacę na pustym stole w stołówce. Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
- Jestem Leo Valdez. Miło mi cię poznać!  
Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, jakby był członkiem grupki popularnych dziewczyn, które ostro ją wcześniej potraktowały. Wyglądała później tak samotnie, że Leo nie mógł się oprzeć, aby się do niej zbliżyć. Hej, oboje byli samotnikami. Mogliby razem stworzyć dobry zespół.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
- Piper. Piper Mclean.  
- Mclean? - Wiedza Leona o celebrytach nie była najszersza, ale nazwisko 'Mclean' było mu znane. - Jak Tristan Mclean? Ten od Króla Sparty?  
Jego ostatnia siostra kochała ten film.  
Piper skrzywiła się i spojrzała ukradkiem dookoła jakby ktoś miałby podsłuchiwać.  
- Tak. To mój tata. Możesz... Nie mówić nikomu? Nie chciałam, żeby to wyszło na jaw, ale...  
- Czekaj, czekaj! - Leo podniósł rękę - Tak więc, jeżeli twój tata jest królem, czy to znaczy, że ty jesteś księżniczką?  
Zmarszczyła brwi, chwytając puszkę z napojem, jakby chciała ją zmiażdżyć.  
Leo mówił dalej udawanym, rycerskim tonem.  
- Przykro mi, wasza wysokość, że przedstawiłem się w taki sposób, uch... to poniżej normy. To zaszczyt, poznać cię wasza królewskość.  
Ukłonił się.  
Piper wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, mrugnęła raz i wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Nie przeszkadzać**


	22. Nie przeszkadzać

**Oto jest! Nowy rozdział, ale niestety bardzo króciutki, miejmy nadzieję, że następne będą dłuższe i szybciej się pojawią:)**

* * *

Leo był bardzo blisko przełomu, po prostu to wiedział. Potrzebował tylko jednego punktu, do zdekodowania, który może być w stanie odblokować...  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi maszynowni. Leo westchnął i odłożył zwój Archimedesa.  
- Nie zauważyłaś ogromnego znaku 'Nie przeszkadzać; geniusz w trakcie pracy'?  
- Leo jeśli nie otworzysz tych drzwi, - głos Piper był miękki, jeszcze niebezpieczny - to zawołam Franka, żeby zamienił się w goryla i wyrwał drzwi z nawiasów.  
- To znaczy, że już nim nie jest?  
- Leo! Otwieraj drzwi!  
Otworzył drzwi.

* * *

**Następna miniaturka: Odrzucenie**


	23. Odrzucenie

**W końcu jest rozdział 23:D Tyle się naczekaliśmy, ale w końcu jest. Autorka miała dużo nauki, tak jak ja więc chyba dobrze się złożyło, ale teraz już będzie lepiej. Następny rozdział zapowiedziała na 9 maja:)**

* * *

- Przepraszam, stary, ale obiecałem Piper, że zabiorę ją na ten maraton. Myślałem, żebyś poszedł z nami, ale...  
Leo westchnął do słuchawki.  
- Nie, w porządku. Bawcie się dobrze.  
- Jasne. Widzimy się jutro, chyba?  
- Jasne. Na razie, Elektryku. - Rozłączył się, zanim Jason mógł sprzeciwić się psudonimowi.

* * *

- Madam, proszę zrozumieć, że chłopiec nie ma innych krewnych, którzy mogli by go przyjąć. - Policjant ściszył głos, ale Leo nadal go słyszał.  
Uczucia ciotki Rosy się nie zmieniły. Kontynuowała, patrząc na Leona w ramach jej drzwi.  
- Znacie moją odpowiedź. Nie będę trzymała tego _diabolo_ w moim domu. Zabierzcie go stąd, nie chcę go więcej widzieć.  
Zamknęła im drzwi przed nosami.

* * *

Leo został odrzucony więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć. Za dużo razy, a za mało był szczęśliwy.  
Więc, kiedy Leo odszedł od niej w tym parku, miał uśmiech na twarzy i ochotę skakać.  
Powedziała 'Może'.  
Nie odrzuciła go.  
Ona go nie odrzuciła!

* * *

**Następny rozdział: Strach**


	24. Strach

1)  
Strach przed upadaniem:  
On _nie pozwoli_ im znowu upaść,  
myśli, podczas sterowania statkiem  
do Epiru.

2)  
Strach przed opuszczeniem:  
_Oni mnie w końcu zostawią._  
_Jak każdy inny._  
Jego oczy patrzą w prost  
nie patrząc ni w prawo  
ni w lewo.

3)  
Strach przed szalonymi nimfami:  
(Co może powiedzieć?  
Ma trochę złych doświadczeń.)  
Wspomnienia sprawiają, ze troche się uśmiecha.

4)  
Strach przed spowodowaniem bólu:  
Uśmiech znika.  
Musi trzymać się tak daleko  
jak to możliwe  
od tego kija.

5)  
Strach przed nigdy nieodwzajemnioną miłością:  
_Nie._  
Zakręcił kołem z frustracją.  
Nie będzie o tym myślał  
-o _niej_-  
teraz.

6)  
Strach przed Gają:  
_Musi_ coś zrobić,  
żeby ją powstrzymać.  
_Musi_.  
Zdecydował.

7)  
Strach przed ogniem:  
Zwęglone koło statku  
kręci się bez celu;  
pusty wiatr  
obraca się wokół.

* * *

Tęskniliście za Leonem?:)

Następna miniaturka: Puzzle


End file.
